The Sun's Midnight
by Patchie Mcauliffe
Summary: What if everything was switched around? Jacob is an Edward, so Edward in now a... Jacob?
1. Prolouge & The Beginning

I had just moved, I wasn't thinking. That was how it ended; from the start, I was foolish and inattentive. But he was beautiful, caring, but if I had never met him he wouldn't be here dying for me. This was the one-second, and I knew, that I could ever regret meeting him. Edward was there, lying on the floor with a surroundence of blood around his head, while the werewolf started to slowly walk toward me. I froze. My hands were tingling and my body was trembling, I knew he could see my fear. And while my head was circling around, I remembered. The reason I was here was not only that I was foolish, but that I loved him, and to me; that what was all that mattered. I was completely selfish: and this was what I got. The beginning was easy, just a simple life: but in a way, not even a life.

The Beginning

Charlie was driving me from the airport. He was blabbing on about his Quillette friends, I wasn't listening though. Looking outside, Forks looked like the town I deserve: rainy and cloudy. The town I lived in before was a sunny with a dash of rainbow sprinkles. But after mom died, life had changed: but not for the better. I knew Charlie didn't want me here. I'm pretty sure he was only blabbing on to me was to make me think that he was annoying so I would move back to Carolina with Aunt Carol. We never knew each other that well. So I felt bad most of the time for him, because he knew I wasn't listening.

"Bella?" Charlie said in a soft voice. I jumped a bit, I wasn't used to his voice calling my name.

"Yeah, Charlie?" My voice was trembling a bit, wondering what he was going to ask. He smiled warmly, but I couldn't say I felt the warmth he was absolutely trying to put out there for me.

"Bella, you don't have to call me Charlie. Just call me 'Dad'"

I smile halfheartedly, "Well, okay. As long as you don't say my name in every sentence you say." I wondered if he had taken that offensively, but by the look of his wide smile, I'm pretty sure he got the right message.

"Alright…" He looked to me, as I saw out of the corner of my eye while I was staring out the window.

"So, I have Jacob coming over today." A spark of disappointment shocks me through my body. Whoever Jacob was I knew I was going to make his day just as horrible as mine when he sees my glum face. I turn to look at Charlie.

"Hm?" He chuckled when he saw my confused face, I was the fairy queen in 3rd grade, I was good at this stuff.

"I knew you weren't listening-"

"Dad?" He smiled at the new vocabulary.

"Well, I have some friends. They really have there own land called Quillette- "

"I heard that part."

"Jacob is Billy's son, Billy is one of the people who own the land. You used to play with Jacob a lot." He glanced at me, "Best friends…"

I looked over at him, his face full of worry, for an unknown reason. We pulled up to his house: very small, a house for one, because that was the plan. As he took out his key to unlocked the door I looked around. Snow, everywhere. Talk about a white Christmas. Yes, today was December 25, which maybe explains why my 'best friend' was coming over.

The house was in tip-top shape, well as tip-top shape as I have ever remembered it.

"Bella, your room is upstairs, to the right." Charlie said as he plopped on the couch and turn on the T.V. As I had walked upstairs I heard him flipping through channels, when I heard it stop at football. So now that's what all the boys were coming over here for.

My room was just as tiny as the house. Cramped in was a small bed, desk and a closet. I scurried to take out my clothes and tuck them into my closet when I heard a car roar. I look outside my window and I saw an old, red, beat-down truck. And then came out a familiar face, and everything then just clicked. The boy with long, silky, black hair and the russet colored kind face, wide grin and 6-pac was Jacob. I ran down the stairs suddenly excited and Charlie was already at the door while the popcorn was sitting in a huge bowl for them to all soon gobble up. I went outside but slipped on ice. I could feel my face burning up, which meant now I was blushing. Jacob comes over to help me up. His hands are ice cold, a little too cold just to say the shivering weather, but I ignore it.

"Thanks..." I said sliding my hand to my side from his freezing hand.

"No problem, Bella!" He said with a completely human smile, suddenly I felt like I was someone who belonged.

"I can't believe you remembered my name." I said trying to change my expression.

"Well," He turned to Charlie, "he's been talking about you coming ever since Tuesday." I looked to Charlie flushed with embarrassment. Jacob was watching him to and came back to look at me. But I kept by eyes locked on Charlie, sad though; for him automatically jumping with excitement of my mother's death just for me to see him again, and to think that it was all an act... But I had managed a smile somehow, "Is this true?" Charlie looked at me, I grinned halfheartedly.

"Yes." he confessed with a suppressed sigh. I could feel my smile fading and I blurted my insides out, "So you don't care about her? No one loved her but Phil and you should know that! I just can't believe I have to stay with _you_!" I made the greatest impact of disgust in my voice when I let out the word 'you'. I suddenly wish I could have never said that, I never wanted him to be sad or disappointed but when I thought I wasn't thinking I was thinking that he should know, what he has done. I looked at Jacob's shocked face. But I could he was sorry that he had even brought it up. I then looked at Billy rolling towards me going to start a lecture with me but I stomped away soon enough into the house before he could get over to me. I glanced at Charlie while marching into the house his face suddenly sad, very teary. "Bella..."

I trudged upstairs and hopped in my bed while I slam the door. I stared at the ceiling waiting for an earthquake to kill me already, so I could be with mom. But instead of an earthquake it was Jacob who opened the door. "Hey Bella."

"Hey." I grumbled. He chuckled a bit and studied my room.

"Small room."

"Well, that's what you get when your mom dies right?" He smiled looking down at his feet.

"I think I got a bigger room than you though, I feel pretty bad right now." I looked at him I sat up on the bed and patted the seat next to me to signal for him to sit down and he did. I took his ice cold hand but I didn't mind. He grinned but hid it away as best as he could. "I'm sorry."

"It happened a long time ago, it had happened, she died from cancer." Somehow he smiled. "I loved her, but dad's can be good too." I knew this was all Charlie's idea

"Where is your mom, is she at home?" Jacob looked confused, "Bella, she's dead, gone. Don't you understand?" He pulled his hand away from mine, sudden recovery of heat returned to my hand.

Was he really telling the truth? "I'm sorry, I thought..." Could I really be so rude the first day I re-met him, "Oh just, nothing."

"Bella, your father isn't like that. He cares for you, haven't you noticed? He told me he was talking to you the whole way home to make you feel comfortable here. Charlie, _ your dad_, loves you. You should know that." I was thinking about what he had said. I never had thought about him forgiving me the last time I saw him. The most vivid memory in my whole life with him. It's sad, the only meaningful memory I have of him is me breaking his heart, by leaving him when my parents divorced. It was 9 years ago, I chose my mom over him and I had told him after leaving to Arizona with my mom was that I chose her over him because I thought I knew he would never be a good enough parent for me. Which means I got it all wrong, now pulling all the pieces together I had understood what Jacob had told me. "Jacob, your right." He looked hopeful at me. I knew what he meant, "I'll go apologize." After I slumped down the stairs feeling guilty I then apologized to Charlie for ever doubting him at any point at my life.

Jacob invited me to come outside, something like a Christmas present, I couldn't hear well because Charlie and I both got teary after. I got very excited when I accepted that he did say Christmas present, because it did make sense. He opened the door for me and we froze in the shocking cold weather.


	2. A Simple Gesture

A Simple Gesture

As he caught my fall I looked up to find a small, red bow on the top of the truck. I screamed.

"Oh my god, JACOB!" His cheeks practically covered his eyes.

"I know Bella, you had to get around by something. I figured this car might do the trick." I smiled to him simply and looked to the truck.

"Wanna try it out?" he asked knowing what I had meant thankfully.

"Yes, I would love that!"

Jacob handed me the key. We hopped into the truck and I searched behind the wheel for the key notch.

"I know its all beat down. I wish I could have given you something a little more eccentric, you know?" I looked ridiculously to him, his face guilty and apologetic. Very sincere.

"Jacob, this is absolutely perfect. In fact it fits me." I turned the knob, nothing happened.

"Oh, yeah. You have to pull it twice." Following his directions the truck's engine roared giving me the automatic signal to jump. But for others my reactions are amusing, he laughed.

"Don't laugh. It's not my fault, I was born with it." He replied sarcastically, "Oh well, I didn't know that people were born scared of everyday noises."

We drove down the road when I broke the silence asking him, "How are you going to go home? This is the car you drove here, right?"

"Yeah, well my dad was going to be picked up by my friends." There was a few seconds of silence.

"And you…" I had to continue for him.

"I was hoping I would get to get you to drive us to La Push." I glanced at him without me knowing. I was pleased to know he wanted to spend time with me.

"You're gonna have to drive because I have no clue where La Push is." Jacob beamed. "Do you like to swim?"

"Wait, La Push is a swimming pool?" He whooped. And until he stopped I knew I wasn't going to get a thing, "It's a beach."

Burning up for the second time today, I blushed.

"I don't blame you for not knowing. Your new hear, you'll get the hang of things."

"Right." I said depressingly. He could tell I was sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied accusingly.

"Bella, I can't read minds. What is it?" He put his chilling hand on my shoulder, which affected my driving.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Do you need some heat or something?" I was hoping to get an explanation but by the reply I knew I was going to have to ask about it.

"Naw, I'm fine." He said looking out the window.

"If you're fine, how come your hand is so cold?" I said starting to get frustrated with him, which was unpleasantly embarrassing.

"It's just like that Bella." His voice was raised. Jacob took a deep breath and replied politely, "Is that enough of your interrogation with me?"

I then understood I was getting nosy. We drove up to Charlie's driveway and Jacob was the first to get out and slam the door. I sat there motionless. I took a deep breath and open my new car's door to switch seats with Jacob for our journey to La Push.


	3. La Push

Chapter 3: La Push

I squeaked open the door where Jacob was already waiting for me. I hopped out just before he climbed in the seat. As I jumped back into the truck while Jacob restarted it and reversed the car out of the driveway.

"I'm sorry, I was getting nosy." I apologized.

"I agree with you," I waited, "And I forgive you." A breath of relief plopped out of my mouth unintentionally while he continued, "I'm sorry myself, with getting so pissed off with you. I'm not usually like this, so… tense."

"Eh, I would have gotten just as mad as you. Don't worry about it." There was naked silence for about 7 seconds until I had said, "It's too bad though…"

"What?" he asked very seriously curious.

"I thought I brought the best out of you." He laughed like a whale while I chuckled along, still watching the road: just in case.

"I'm pretty sure you got the wrong assumption, Miss Bella Swan."

"That's right, my last name is Swan now." I accidentally said aloud.

"Sorry Bella…"

"Don't be apologizing. It's fine." I lied. I tried to change to change the subject, "So why was your hand so cold." I forgot I wasn't supposed to bring it up, but that was the only thing on my mind that was really interesting.

"Nosy?"

"Oh sorry…" But I think he could tell I still looked hopeful.

"Well, I'm serious, it's big. Huge."

"I won't tell!" I answer immediately.

"You better hope you won't." He looked out of state, unusually serious. And I waited.

"I'll tell you at the beach, okay?" I looked glumly him and with just his simple black eyes he threatened me about not telling anyone, I could tell. I raised my eyebrows in agreement and put on one of my best fake smiles from 3rd grade. Of course he fell for it.

"That's more like it." When we got out of the car after Jacob parked in the lot I asked once more, "Tell me now?"

"No." was his automatic answer. I looked at my feet, ashamed, for being so nosy again. We took off our shoes and dug our feet into the sand while we sat down.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4: Decisions

He looked very sternly at me. Digging deep into my eyes. I stared back at him. My eyes grew tired at his black eyes and concentrated at my feet.

"I am a- a-" And he stopped. He murmured something under his breath, too low for me to here. "Please. I promise you'll figure it out later. You're smart, I can tell."

I was dazzled by his compliment but got back to business.

"No!" It was a very high pitched sound, for me, " Jacob, you said you would tell me here, so tell me!" I whined. Jacob stuttered, examining the next few words he was going to put out there for me to investigate. He was struggling.

I spoke "Let me help you: You are a…"

"I am a creature that…" He blurted out. I'm pretty sure he was getting somewhere, so I got excited: nosy.

"That?" I pushed him on.

"That you would simply be terrified, horrified, and disgusted by!"

"I find that hard to believe." I said flattering him, and for once I don't think he got the message.

"Bella, you are lucky I can control myself with you. But what if something else happens?"

"Jacob. I trust you. No matter **what** happens to me. You are my best friend!"

"Best friend?" He asked. I was astonished. I really said that? Out loud?

"Well… So we aren't best friends?" I said trying to find a way out of it.

"No, no, no." He smiled, "I like being best friends." I got right back on the subject, though feeling bad. He was so happy being best friends.

"What do you mean 'something _happens_'" His lips were locked together when I finished.

"Just in case…" He had said.

"In case of _what_?!"

"Just don't do that to me Bella."

"What do I do to you?"

"You know what! Pressuring me to tell you the most horrible secret ever. I'm not even supposed to tell you. Or even anyone else… No matter how easy it may seem to you, it is not what you seem. None of your secrets could ever add up to what I might tell you." A great depression of silence filled the air.

"My _god _Jacob! Tell me or don't!"

He was about to yell at me but he stopped. "What?"

I repeated myself calmly, "Tell me or don't."

"I thought you wanted to know."

"I do! But if that's how you feel, you don't have to…"

"Okay." Silence, "I made up my mind. I am a va- va-" He sighed. "I'm sure you can think of something by now." By then my brain was wracking for something obvious. But I came finally to my miserable conclusion of confuses, "I can't figure it out, tell me? Oh wait, you can't." He sighed with relief, releasing his top teeth from scraping his bottom lip.

"No, I can't" I thought and thought. Waiting for it to pop all together.

"Okay, I'm still lost."

"You'll figure it out tomorrow, trust me. Let's take you home." I had suddenly noticed how dark it was outside and I hurried along his side, pretty much pacing. Had he always walked this fast?

"Wait up!"


	5. The Truth

Chapter Five: The Truth

It couldn't be possible. What I thought he was, was stupid, it was only a dream anyway. He was something, a horrific creature like he tried to tell me. But some how I didn't mind. It came to me last night in my dream. The moment I woke up I scurried groggily to my computer to look it up. Super-fast? I wasn't so sure he was fast other than that walk last night. But I wouldn't call that super-fast. But then all the data: cold-skinned, unbelievably strong, and handsome.

Jacob was a vampire.

It took me completely by surprise, leading me to many different questions. Too many to count. I didn't care though, he was my friend; my best friend. That was the truth. Vampire. I never usually thought about that word or the meaning behind it. All I really knew was they drank, well, blood. Is that what he meant?

_I can control myself with you but just in case._

I was going to see him today, and that was also the truth.

As I was going out the door Charlie was sitting on the couch, putting on his shoes. It was 4:13, in a cop's job you can't afford to be late. I was trying to slowly move out the door with my rain boots on but sooner rather than later I caught myself about to slip. He heard, probably even before my small trip.

"Where are you going Bella?" He asked. I couldn't lie to him, well I could but I really didn't want to or have to in this case. He obviously loved Jacob.

"Just to see Jacob."

"Oh!" He looked pleased, of course, "Well, see you later then?"

"Yup."

"Have fun, get to know each other some more. Right?"

"That's the plan." And that was the truth.

When I got there I regretted not calling. I now felt like I was intruding, or maybe even putting my life at risk. I glanced at the paper Jacob slipped into my hand yesterday, rechecking the address. This was it, even looked like it should be; welcoming, cozy. I took a deep breath and before I knew it I was walking out of the car. Jacob ran out of the house waving excitedly at me. His wide smile appeared when I waved happily back. Whenever I was with him I felt happy, it was an affect he always put on me.

"Unexpected?" He said coming up to me with his long strides. I blushed.

"Yeah I was going to call."

"Oh, and did you..." He whispered very anxiously into my ear, inching closer to my shivering face.

"Yes." I answered too immediately.

"Okay let's just go into the..." His head nudged to the forest. I nodded my head yes. We started to walk. When we reached the forest he stopped me. My heart thumped: louder and faster than usual, every second it did thump I was sure he could hear it. I started to speak but Jacob put his finger over my chap lips and he swayed his body gracefully over to mine. I knew no one wanted to speak. Not here, not now, not ever. His hand slid down to my hand. My whole arm shivered.

"Will you still be with me? I know what I am, but can you forgive me?" I was stunned.

"Forgive you? Why would I do that Jacob? It obviously was not your choice, I know how... _they_ become... _them_."

"No, Bella. It... _was _my choice, which I did choose."

"Eh?"

"No, not right now..." He murmured to himself. "Will you be with me still, though?" He asked once more. Could he actually think that I would do that? I _know _what he is, but I just don't know. I kind of miss him whenever I can't see his face. So leaving him behind was impossible.

"Don't be ridiculous Jacob. Why would I desert you like that?"

"You already know the answer Bella."

"I'm okay with what you are being what you are. Even if you claim that you chose it yourself. It is fine. Either way, I would never be able to leave you. I love you like a fat kid loves chocolate." I was surprised of how humorous I could be at a time so dramatic. But Jacob understood, I could tell on his calm face that hid his amused smile.

"Well, that's good. Because I didn't want you to leave."

"I didn't either."

"Just to make sure can you say it out loud." Once again, surprised I was. But of how Jacob needed me to say it to him. Not that the fact that he was a vampire.

"Va- Well, va-." I was surprised about how I couldn't even say it aloud, "Vampire?" I choked at the end but I think he understood. I waited, but then there was no reply. Was I wrong? "Well?" I asked anxiously.

"OH! Yeah you're right."

We walked around with silence dragging along.

"How did you find out?" Jacob asked. I then realized that he was waiting to ask me the whole time.

"Well, I don't know. It will sound cheesy. I got it in a dream." I saw his unbelievable smile, "A very convincing dream!" I flushed at Jacob's sarcastically surprised smile, "You actually got that." He said.

"Got what?" Confused, sadly, once again of how much more I needed to know.

"Well, **some** vampires have... well, powers- _within _powers." I stopped thinking for 5 seconds. I rebooted myself but the first thing that came out was, "POWERS?!" He nodded slowly, scared of my reaction probably. A lot of people usually are, especially Charlie, "WITHIN POWERS!?" Once again he nodded, but his time he was excitedly nodding.

He replied with, "Yeah, we run super-fast and we are extra-strong!" He was just as excited as me with this new information, well not new, but it sounded more interesting when Jacob said it. He laughed so hard I heard birds flutter through the trees. His laugh was booming and unexpected. Was I supposed to laugh too?

"Jacob?" When he stumbled to a cough he answered, "I just am not used to be telling someone this, or being this excited to be able to share this with you." He caught his breath and continued, "And within those plain-old basic powers, some have extra powers!" But the I noticed that he had said we. Us, them, we? Who?

"Do you have an extra power?" I already knew he did, that's the reason he brought it up. But I had to keep him talking in case he accidentally said we or he really meant there were more vampires.

"Yes, mine is to give people certain dreams." But I was listening, and I heard. Giving people dreams? It was overwhelming. All these things that didn't exist, and especially one: vampires. Yet, somehow I believed every word of it. Every little bizarre detail was making it fit together. But I wanted to believe in the most craziest things. I just wanted a new life, to fill the empty hole my mother's death had left open. Was Jacob the one to refill it? But... vampires? How? What?

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He said suddenly replied back in a state of mind that was never seen to me.

"No, no, no. I mean the whole thing. You_ are_ really a vampire. This can't be any joke."

"Bella, what now you need proof? I just told, well, gave you the most darkest secret I could hold. And now, you don't believe me?"

"Jacob, I don't need proof. I need your word." I wanted to believe so bad I now needed his word for him being a vampire. Was I desperate? Desperate for something I needed so bad for someone to have to be a vampire for me? He gave me a ridiculous look but he bowed.

"You have my word, Your Highness." He said. I chuckled about how he was just so serious and now he can mine a slave, "But I like proof more." He said darkly. Was he going to kill me? Drain my blood out until I died? Was this his plan, drag me in and drink my blood? He wouldn't, would he?


	6. All Senses

Chapter 6: All Senses

He took me by the waist and pulled me close up against his chest. Did he grow?

"Get on my back." He said anxiously.

"What?"

"Just- get on." He said with a bit of frustration and annoyance. "Ready?"

"For what?"

"You'll see." I don't think I am ready to see, but I am ready to know. But before I could say anything we were off at lightning speed. Faster than I ever thought possible on someone's back. I watched everything but I didn't know what was going on, though I knew we were moving quickly. Wow. It was so amazing moving faster than I've ever been, I couldn't say ever; planes. But this experience was nothing like anything I have ever seen or done. Super-fast... I didn't feel like thinking of anything, or maybe it was the headache the fast movement was causing me. I'm pretty sure we went up a tree but it was too blurry to see anything or even hear. The mixture of sounds, the wind grinding in my ears and my whipping hair slottering them to shreds. Before I knew it, Jake and I were looking down at the small town of Forks, compared to the wide range of beautiful, fresh, pine tree forests the Quillettes have preserved. Yes, we were in a tree. This was it, the place I needed to escape to, where my mom had been telling me about my whole life. I was still stunned.

"Ho- How did you?"

"Super-fast?" He smirked. I had actually asked aloud, though knowing I still knew this place, up high above everyone else, it had a meaning behind it. Something my mom was trying to tell me about this whole time. "It's gotta mean something to you..." Right before my laugh something shot me right in the back of my head; my headache was starting up.

"OW!"

"Oh my god Bella! What did I do to you?" I was shocked and amused of how Jacob was so cautious with me, thinking he was always the one doing the wrongs. I chuckled for half-a-second.

"It's not you. I have a headache." He was relieved, obviously. And he chuckled too of how foolish it was to think he could hurt me. Possibly. I didn't know though. He should though. I know that he knows that I know that he would never hurt me. And that is a lot of knowing.

"You didn't close your eyes, did you?"

"No warnings?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am so sorry." He replied sorrily. He took me by complete surprise.

"You're sorry about everything. Even being a vampire."

"So you think I shouldn't forgive you for making your life more complicated than it is? It's hard for you Bella, I know how it is."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME?!" I said starting to get teary and emotionally dragged with this horrible temper of whenever someone has to go into my personal life. Though our relationship had just started to grow, the connection between Jacob and I felt like we were best friends for 80 years. I could see where he was getting all his inspiration from. "JACOB, YOU DON'T KNOW ME AS MUCH AS I KNOW YOU BEING A GOD DAMN VAMPI-." I almost said it in a full sentence, I even scared myself just by the thought.

"I knew this could have happened."

"What?" I finally asked calmly.

"This getting around."

"Jacob, I already told you. I would never tell a soul."

"Didn't you just see that?! What if I make you mad and you decide you want revenge."

"Good thing I believe in Karma then. Lucky you, right?" He didn't smile, there were no chuckles or giggles. Only that unfamiliar silence that slipped in the slots of time Jake and I didn't talk.

The strain came back once more, but this was different. Much more powerful and it made me feel sick in places i never felt in my body. And, I cried. It was too awkward. I've never felt like this, ever. He sees my reaction and next thing you know we're on the ground.

"Oh god. I am so sorry Bella. Here, sit down."

My head grows heavy and I can't hold it up, and I unconsciously fall into a sleep.

"Bella?" I hear Charlie's voice.

"Hm?" I groggily say awakening.

"She fell asleep at the beach, it was peaceful… Right Bella?" Jacob answers before any interrigation. And I suddenly remember. Jacob is not known to my father, and I play along.

"Yeah, yeah. Dad, you should have been there." I say glancing at Jacob, normal-faced and no reaction.

"Been there? No, I should have been in that football game. Whooo! What a show! Huh, Billy?"

I see Billy slowly coming out of the house on his wheelchair. He stares at me, suspiciously.

"Well, gotta go you guys, it's late?" Jacob replies randomly, obviously trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, I'm tired, even after that nap." I say gradually stepping backwards to the house.

"Bye, Bella…" Billy says.

"Bye." I reply anxious to get inside. Though, I hear Billy smirk about something to the unknown, or maybe not.

"You know? There was something wrong with Billy tonight. His mind really was on something else. I worry bout him, Bella." Charlie says.

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
